iPod Drabble Challenge
by sandwichself
Summary: This is my first story. I just want to share it. Please tell me what you think


**Merry Christmas, Darling -Glee**

A blanket of snow draped the entire New York City, the Broadway ingénue was home alone drinking black coffee. She stared at the window without seeing. She did not know why it ended this way.

A year ago, her quaint little apartment is filled with laughter coming from the most beautiful blonde she ever laid eyes on. Now she was gone to where the snow fell from.

**Meet Me Halfway –B.E.P.**

Quinn had a plan. She wanted to get out o Lima, breathe in the novelty of modern times and liberated minds. She got her ticket way out in a form of a scholarship in U.C.L.A, not as a cheerleader but as an academic scholar. She would be public servant in years to come. Her heart was set there: to lead others. But this dream has its cost.

Love. Rachel Berry was in east coast chasing her own dreams. Distance she can take. But knowing they both are ambitious; they will not stop to get what they want and sacrifice everything else along the way. She was sure: Rachel will lose against her drive to prove herself to her father and Rachel will not bat an eyelash to work 24/7 in the theater. Even more so, if being a lesbian will ruin her publicity, she will drop Quinn.

**Our First Time –Bruno Mars**

It happened in Rachel's flat. Yes, flat. She is in London, working on her first theater play after Julliard, an off Broadway production. And Quinn flew all the way there just after graduating from NYU took up film.

"Baby," Quinn hesitated. She had prior experience with this. But, honestly, passing out even before it started to heat up with Puck did not count.

Rachel looked up from where she was sucking on Quinn's collarbone.

"I'll be gentle," she promised.

**Grenade –Bruno Mars**

She was the head bitch in charge for goodness' sake. Nobody said no to her. It's like saying no to a blessing, a travesty unheard of. And yet, here she was, pleading, _scoff, _begging Rachel Berry to love her back.

"Contrary to popular notion Quinn, Homosexuality is not inherited. I love my dads for being gay but I'm not one. If it weren't for your eyes that look terribly genuine I would have called ACLU this instant."

**Crying-Aerosmith**

"I heard enough," Quinn said in an eerily calm voice she only used when she wants people to think she does not give a damn.

"Baby, please, let me explain. I don't want him. He was just a fling. I was lonely. You had to understand, I miss you."

"Out! GET THE FUCK OUT and think about what you've done and I hope you won't do that again to another person."

"Are you forgiving me? You just need space? Ok I can give that"

"No, Berry," she spat. "I meant, once you're in love with someone ELSE, please stay committed, he/she deserves it. Take this, us a lesson. Bye!"

` She shut the door of their bedroom in front of Rachel's face and kept quiet 'til she heard a door being closed.

**I want to be that person, Rae but I cannot risk taking you back, loving you more and losing you again**

She texted her for the last time and then cried herself to sleep 'til the heart ache stop but it never did.

**You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch -Glee**

"Tickle. Tickle-boo. BOO!"

Sweet giggles filled the kitchen as a brown-eyed blonde little girl laughed at her mom's antics.

"Sssshhh- Honey, can you hear that?"

"Somebody's in the living room, mommy?"

Wide-eyed, Addie Fabray titled her head as if to ask _what's that_. Together , the tiny brunette and her beautiful daughter crept to the living room to find…

A green-skinned slim Santa was stuffing all their gifts on her red bag.

The vile creature turned around and a gasp was heard as Addie crushed her to a hug.

"Momma! I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. How about we go to grandpa and grampy berry? Sounds good? "

The brunette stood by the sill separating the kitchen from the living room, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Too much? You don't like it?"

"Ugh. Quinn why do you still look hot in Green? You cannot pull off Grinch. You're still hot."

**I Just Wanna Run –Downtown Fiction**

This is it. She is flying away from home, putting her past behind to meet her oh-so bright future. Even the prods of Broadway told her that a Tony will be hers soon.

"**Rachel. Rachel. Rachel.**"

A frantic Cheerleader is searching like a mad woman in the airport halls.

Rachel looked to where the sound was coming from.

"Quinn?"

The cheerleader reached her panting. Barely catching her breath, she kissed the brunette hard. Fluttering her eyelids shut, Rachel kissed as hard not knowing why but the primal urge overtook her.

Run? Run where?

**Touch me –Lea Michele (Spring Awakening)**

Tears filled her eyes even as she feels her clothes go down the floor. A soft kiss was placed in her forehead and gently, said lips touched hers.

This was their last night together. Things did not go their way. They still have love, that's for sure. But everything else, trust and betrayals overpower their relationship.

Cherishing Rachel Berry's caresses for the last time was the most bittersweet thing in her life.

**Never be the same**

"I will marry you one day, okay?"

Quinn giggled at her best friend's words, she squeezed her acquiesce in their intertwined fingers.

"I'll be looking forward to that"

And so they sealed it with a kiss. At age 11, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were engaged and shared their first kiss with each other. All will change soon. Friendship will be forgotten but the pact will remain.

**Runaway Baby**

Lights flicker and blink in sync with the blaring sounds filling the dance floor. Quinn was buzzed while her partner was drunk. They grind bodies as if it's their lives depended on it. Getting caught up in the moment neither caring about tomorrow.

**Radios in Heaven –Plain White T's**

I don't have any regrets. I did not have despite all those storm-outs or tantrums and every stupid thing I did. I did not have one until now as I stood there as we bid Quinn Fabray goodbye . We've been together for six months and nobody knows it yet. We will get out of Lima first then marry thereafter that was the plan, I even have a ring clutched know in my hand. If only I ran after her that silly little argument if she was going to Harvard or NYU, she wouldn't have died in that car crash.


End file.
